This invention relates to amusement apparatus such as is found in amusement parks. In particular it relates to coin-operated apparatus for use by two persons for practicing the old sport of arm wrestling. Such apparatus comprises a suitable table, elbow cups to fix the players' elbow positions, fixed handles for the free hand of each player, and automatic scoring indicator devices and the like.
Our prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,649,010 shows one form of an arm-wrestling apparatus with elbow cups and automatic scoring means. When one player forces the other's arm down to a point that signifies a score or win, an electric contact actuates a suitable indicator. U.S. Pat. No. 3,735,983 to J. L. Ortiz shows another apparatus for such scoring which provides touch pads that actuate electrical contacts. Another showing of apparatus of this class is in U.S. Pat. No. 3,467,376.